Movie Shots
by Kyuubisama201
Summary: One shots of all the Pokemon movies. Each chapter doesn't make sense. It will show the clips of the maybe chapters in the future Starting Things Differently universe.


**Movie Shots: Starting Things Differently**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. I own only the characters that show up when Ash is wondering certain regions and gets certain Pokemon. I own the characters there.

 **Summary:** One shots of all the pokemon movies. Each chapter doesn't make sense. It will show the clips of the maybe chapters in the future Starting Things Differently universe.

 **Answers:**

Hi Everyone! Sorry for the very late story for STD. I will get to updating that story. This is just ideas that have been popping up at work or life in general. I've been swamped with life. What I am currently looking for is a secondary writer. Anyone can message me if they wish to help with helping me write my STD story. It gets rather confusing at times.

 **What do you think? Name any others you would think will work with him and this story. These are just idea one shots. Give me ideas for anything. Each for different movies.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pokemon Movie 3: When Rain Falls_

* * *

Ash was humming softly while gently petting the little girl in his lap. He smiled at hearing her sigh softly. "Big brother…" Ash smiled, "Are you feeling ok Molls?" The girl Molly opened her eyes and gave a warm smile, "I am. Now that you're here brother."

Ash's eyes glowed a moment at this and he blinked slowly then smiled, "Of course I am little Molls. What kind of big brother would I be?" Molly smiled at this cuddling her brother close.

Watching them a distance away was a great beast with a great mane and strong aura. It gave a gentle purr watching the bond going on. "Something on your mind dear?" A teasing voice whispered to the beast. The beast Entei blinked and turned to the woman nuzzled up to him. He looked to see Delia Ketchum smiling warmly at him. "Isn't our children strong?" Entei smiled, "Yes our pups are strong."

In a far part of the crystal castle the family was were strange pokemon dancing around to create dreams. They swirled around the dreams of one Molly Hale. The Unknown grinned playing with her dreams to grant her wish for a wonderful family. She wished for her father who was Entei in her dreams. She saw and remembered Ash being her godbrother. She wished for him and his mother to be hers. The Unknown granted her wish changing their memories to include her.

Molly sighed contently having her family back with her once more. She just wished those strange people outside would leave her and her family alone. She looked up to see Ash's confused and worried gaze looking at her. "Big brother… Can you sing me a song? You always sang the best songs…"

Ash blinked at this, "Right now?" Molly pouted, "Please?" Ash sighed and rubbed his head, "I don't know any good ones at the moment…." Molly whined, "Commmme onnnn! You know lot's!" Ash winced and clicked his tongue, "Alright… Give me a minute…." He rubbed his chin at this to ponder.

Thoughts ran through his head, ' _What song to pick…."_ Just then his eyes glowed once more then he blinked, "I know a good one… I don't why this song was chosen but I think you will like it." Molly clapped happily, "Yaaa! Big brother is going to sing!"

Entei smiled at this, "Let's hear it pup!" Delia smiled, "Yes Ashy! You always had the nicest voice!" Ash blushed at this and coughed his embarrassment away. "Alright."

He looked at Molly in his lap and closed his eyes.

 _ **Ohoo**_

 _ **I don't understand**_

 _ **This should be so easy**_

 _ **To just reach my hand**_

Ash rubbed her head softly as she gazed at him in wonder. Entei and Delia doing the same hearing the warm voice.

 _ **And know the world is free**_

 _ **But nothing's, as it seems**_

 _ **I can tell you freely**_

 _ **Touchings not the only way to feel**_

Ash opened his eyes and looked at them with softness. He lifted Molly to snuggle closer to him.

 _ **When the rain falls**_

 _ **It's like heaven's crying**_

 _ **When the names all**_

 _ **The difference that there is**_

 _ **Cause tears are**_

 _ **The same when they are trying to grow something good**_

 _ **Out of all the pain**_

 _ **There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain**_

Molly smiled softly hearing the beautiful sound. She was amazed by this. Entei purred at the melody and Delia swayed to the music.

 _ **I know you proudly say**_

 _ **That I'm just talking crazy**_

 _ **To think of life that way**_

 _ **Means that I'm confused**_

 _ **There's happy and there's sad**_

 _ **But maybe yes just maybe**_

 _ **The sadness can make the happiness more true**_

Ash sung softly and hugged Molly in his arms. Molly frowned at this wondering why she felt sad for some reason.

 _ **When the rain falls**_

 _ **It's like heaven's crying**_

 _ **When the names all**_

 _ **The difference that there is**_

 _ **Cause tears are**_

 _ **The same when they are trying to grow something good**_

 _ **Out of all the pain**_

 _ **There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**_

Ash poked her cheek and and smiled.

 _ **Because I know the bones were necessary**_

 _ **I don't let it bother me at all**_

He grinned at this and continued singing closing his eyes.

 _ **When the rain falls**_

 _ **It's like heaven's crying**_

 _ **When the names all**_

 _ **The difference that there is**_

 _ **Cause tears are**_

 _ **The same when they are trying to grow something good**_

 _ **Out of all the pain**_

 _ **There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**_

Ash opened his eyes slowly and looked at Molly. He saw her gazing at him with teary eyes. "What's the matter?" He was shocked at this. Molly smiled warmly, "That was pretty brother... " Ash blinked and smiled, "Glad you liked it."

Delia smiled, "That was amazing Ashy. Why that song?" Ash frowned at this, "I don't know why. My heart told me this song for some reason." Delia pondered at this and then shrugged, "It was a good choice. It was very moving." Entei smiled at Ash, "Yes pup. It was very moving. You should sing more often. Molly very much enjoys it."

Ash grinned widely at this, "Of course Father!" Entei smiled. "Come children. Let's head up to bed." Entei turned to the children behind him, "I wish to not hear whining." He heard Ash snap his fingers and then run up to jump on his back. "Alright then! I call riding shot gun!" Molly yelped at this and screamed, "What!? Big brother!? I wanted that spot!" Ash grinned cheekily and blew a raspberry. "Slowpoke!" Molly pouted, "No fair…" Delia giggled at this moment happy for the family time.

To bad this would be one of the last family moments for them.


End file.
